


Un jour á Paris

by seethefuture



Series: 单身牢房作品集 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture
Summary: Après les blessures, on se jure de ne plus jamais aimer.伤痛过后，我们发誓绝不再爱。
Series: 单身牢房作品集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865407





	1. MEMORY Ver.

**Author's Note:**

> 终于不写同人本了 这次没有bgm 涉及反宗教描写 有信仰者慎入 慎入 慎入

**现在的我去教堂，其实也只是想找个没人打扰又舒适的地方发呆罢了。**

我不算是有神论者，我对宗教的了解也仅仅限于小时候读的圣经故事，长大以后走了很多地方，大概是因为西方国家总是倾注大量心血在这些宗教场所，再加上我本身对巨大沉默事物的探索之情，当地的有名教堂通常会成为我旅行的第一目的地。我登上过巴黎圣母院的钟塔，在圣家堂听过礼拜，也在圣彼得大教堂的穹顶之上俯瞰过整个梵蒂冈。教堂总归是神圣的，厚重的，一级一级台阶爬上去，肉体上的辛苦最终也会在高处的微风中烟消云散，就这样，离上帝好像也更近了一步。

第二次去巴黎的时候，圣母院因为火灾暂停开放，我绕着她慢慢逛了一圈，看着她周身布满的脚手架，心里没有什么大的波动，我本身也不信神明，只是觉得如此瑰宝就这样付之一炬颇有些可惜。听上去有些虚伪，但也确实是当时在我心里唯一出现的念头。漫无目的地看着地图，突然想起上次来时错过的圣心堂，于是便慢慢悠悠地去坐了地铁，从4区晃到18区。18区，蒙马特高地，红磨坊，爱墙，好像更适合邂逅而不是朝圣。只可惜我除了不信神明，更不相信的是爱情，这种虚无的东西，总是不会降临在我这种无趣又干涸的灵魂之上的。我放弃了直达山顶的升降梯，沿着台阶一步一步向山上走，每走几步的扶手上总会挂有几把小锁，上面刻着两个人的名字中间还带着一颗爱心。有趣，有趣，总会有人想用这种莫名其妙的仪式感来纪念一段也许在生命中只是转瞬即逝的人和时光。

* * *

登上山顶的时候我有些错愕，游客的数量远远多出了我的想象，就好像所有没能进入巴黎圣母院的游人全部涌向了这里以填补心中的缺憾。我看着人头攒动的长长队列内心萌生了退意，又觉得好不容易爬了上来，就这么让我扭头下山，实在是心里不太舒服，只好先在教堂前的台阶随便找了个比较远离人群的地方，准备休息一下再做打算。早秋的阳光不似夏日那般强烈，照在身上暖融融的，可对我这刚运动了不少的人来说却还是平添一份燥热。我蜷着一条腿，胳膊放在膝盖上支着下巴看着远处巴黎圣母院的钟塔发呆。发呆其实是一种很舒服的状态，你可以沉浸在自己的世界里，什么也不用想，只是放空。就好像沉在水里，被水淹没头顶，隔绝了一切，却也不会让你感到窒息和濒死前的绝望。我就这么坐着，左胳膊累了就换右胳膊，右胳膊累了再换回左胳膊，身边的人换了一波又一波，法语、英语、西班牙语还有其他我听不懂的语言在我的耳边充当着发呆白噪音，直到突然有一句我的母语钻进耳朵。

“你好，请问可以拍一张你的照片吗？”

他穿着看上去十分厚重的蓝色针织外套，内搭也许是白色T恤，不热吗？我在心里想，也许是放空了太久的缘故，我并没意识到这句话就这样从我的嘴边冲了出来。等我反应过来时，他已经在看着我笑了。

“原来我们真的来自同一个地方呀。”他在我旁边坐下，屈起两条腿，将相机摆在膝盖上，“本来想着只是碰碰运气，结果没想到你会搭话还问我热不热。其实不热啦，我在教堂里面才穿上的，出来觉得还好就没有脱掉了。你进去看了吗，里面的穹顶壁画真的好酷，哇，看到的一瞬间心都有平静了呢...”他在我耳边喋喋不休地讲着圣心堂里的装饰、构造、数不清的游客、停不下来的快门声。我终于忍不住打断了他，冷着脸问他不是要拍照，讲那么多干什么。他愣了一下，却还是在冲我友好的笑着，“抱歉呀光顾着自己说了，我是自己出来散心旅游的，本身英语就说得不怎么流利，法语更是一句都不会，这两天快给我憋坏了，看到家乡的人不自觉就多说了些。”

我看着他，也许是来自同一个地方的亲切，也有可能是一个人旅行突然没来由的孤独，我告诉他我也是在独自旅行，随后开口询问他是否愿意和我一起度过这一天剩下的时间。他听完我说的话，高兴的像只兔子一样蹦了起来，拉着我的袖子问有没有想去的地方，如果没有的话是否可以陪他去看爱墙。我想了想，觉得自己对圣心堂的执念也不足以支撑我再排几小时的队了，于是便点了点头，跟上了他的步伐。

他很活泼，一路上讲了许多自己的事情，我知道了他有一个很喜欢的恋人，只是因为一些不可抗的原因只得被迫分开，还知道了他明天就会离开巴黎，去梵蒂冈，去巴塞罗那。我问他为什么要去这两个地方，他回答说是为了去看教堂。停顿了一下，又开口说道其实自己一直很相信有上帝的存在。

原来是个虔诚教徒，我这样想到。

* * *

下山的时候经过小丘广场，他非要拉着我去画像的摊子画画。

“就当做是给我留个纪念嘛，我好不容易来了法国一趟。”他又拉着我的袖子开始摇晃，带上了莫名的撒娇意味。我被缠得不耐烦，只好答应了他。坐在画摊前，请街头画家画家为我们俩画像。那画家见到我们时说了句“又见面了”，我原本心生奇怪，但一想到亚洲脸在欧洲人的眼里没什么区别，便就当那画家是将我们认成了别人而作罢。她手脚很快，仿佛是早已熟悉我们二人的眉眼身形，很快就画完了，给我们看过之后拿报纸卷了起来交给了我的同伴。他小心翼翼地接过，像是在轻抚恋人伸出的手。

我想我大概会把这一幕永远藏在我的记忆里。


	2. LOST Ver.

**现在的我去教堂，也只是为了再和他重逢而已。**

我一直相信有上帝的存在，在我看来上帝造人与进化论并不冲突，是上帝先创造了世界，创造了动植物，创造了人，之后引导其自然进化成现在的模样。一切皆是上帝的安排，人和人之间的相遇和相爱亦是。

我们结识在圣心堂的阶梯前，那时我正坐在台阶上拿着笔记本写写画画，突然听到快门声，抬头一看，是个与我同样长着亚洲面孔的男孩，他穿着蓝色的短袖针织衫，轻声冲我搭话，说因为觉得我认真画画的样子和圣心堂游人如织的场景放在一起对比很强烈，所以想要记录下来。大概是因为我脸上写满了怀疑与不信任，他便走近做了自我介绍，说自己是学生，因为很喜欢欧洲建筑，所以到这里来旅游，只是明天就要离开前往下一个目的地。

“你要去哪儿？”我的嘴总归是比我的大脑快了一步，开口问道。

“去意大利。”他笑了，走到我身边坐下，“我要去梵蒂冈，去看圣彼得教堂和圣彼得广场。然后去巴塞罗那，去看圣家堂，那是我的最后一站。”

我突然觉得很有趣，怎么会有亚裔不远万里跑来欧洲，只是为了看这几个教堂？“你信教吗？”这次是我深思熟虑过后提出的问题。

“不信。”他一只手撑着下巴答道，“我对于宗教只限于很客观方面的考量与兴趣吧。说白了宗教也不过就是另一种类型的世界观而已。就像这蒙马特区，圣洁的教堂与下流的声色场所同属一地，圣心堂里的教士与修女会将红磨坊视作人间地狱，因为那里的人纵情声色、贪图享乐，早已触犯七宗之罪。可红磨坊里的人呢？他们反而会将那里看做是能使灵魂与肉体得到升华的天堂，反而教堂才会成为他们心里的地狱。所以连天堂和地狱之间都没有明确的界线，神明又能从何处而来呢？”他洋洋洒洒说完后便扭头看向我，“所以你呢？你认为上帝存在吗？”

我看向他的眼睛，他的瞳孔颜色很浅，折射着太阳的光，我有些失神。

“相信，因为是上帝使我们相遇。”

* * *

后来的事情就像所有的爱情小说里所写的那样，我们相遇、相识、相知、相爱，如同上帝安排好的那样。我们一起出去旅行，去看那些庄严圣洁的石头建筑，它们无言地矗立在那里，如同巨人一般守护着城市和它们背后的历史。只是悲剧总会在人最幸福的时候陡然降临，就好像是上帝在向人们昭示不可得意忘形。其实意外无时无刻不在发生，只是我们不曾知晓而已，所以我始终相信一切都是上帝的安排。

那么教堂的坍塌呢？在高尚之地诞生的无妄之灾会被称作是恶吗？这也是上帝的旨意吗？上帝也会以此为乐吗？

他恢复得很好，只是变得容易忘记一些事情。

我把他接到了巴黎，可是他总会以为自己只是来这里旅行，他记得自己曾经在圣母院的钟塔上远眺，却不再记得在圣心堂的阶梯前遇到过我。于是一遍又一遍，直到我的抽屉里已经藏满了双人画像。

他弄丢了我保存在他那里的记忆。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我喜欢搜集教堂坍塌的新闻。你知道西西里岛发生的坍塌事故吗？在教徒唱弥撒的时候，教堂的正墙倒在了65位老妇人身上。那是恶吗？那是上帝的旨意吗？如果上帝果真在上，那他也定是以此为乐。伤寒与天鹅,全部来自于同一个地方。”  
> \--- 《汉尼拔》


End file.
